1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic alignment apparatus for rubber bands which automatically aligns a rubber band so as to automate a rubber banding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rubber bands are widely used to bind several materials or articles (hereinafter, referred to as ‘products’) due to low cost, excellent elasticity (flexibility), and toughness thereof.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an endless-type rubber band R which is favorably used for various purposes in several industrial fields.
Since there no unit or method to automatically band various products with such a rubber band, the rubber band is banded to a product by worker's hand operation, thereby causing problems, such as lowering of overall productivity and increased production costs. These problems are substantially caused by absence of a tool, a unit, or a method to align an elastic rubber band to a designated position.